Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwritten contents aggregation device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for aggregating the handwritten contents added in a plurality of devices.
Description of Related Art
An information viewing device which can add characters or figures in handwriting to the document which is currently displayed is popularized. In recent years, the above information viewing device is commonly used in a conference or the like. For example, the above information viewing device is used in a conference as follows.
In a conference, in case that the presentation is conducted by using slides prepared by Power Point®, each participant takes the above information viewing device in which the file to be used in the presentation is stored and listens to the presentation while the slides of the stored file are displayed by the information viewing device. Each participant adds a note, such as a point that the participant noticed about the presentation or the like, in handwriting to a slide which is currently displayed by the participant's information viewing device.
After the presentation is finished, there are some cases in which some participants want to aggregate the handwritten contents which are added to the file (slide) of the presentation by each participant. However, because the contents added by each participant are managed in each file which is stored in the participant's information viewing device, a troublesome task for aggregating the above contents is caused.
In Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-223863 and No. 2005-74724, the method for managing the handwritten contents is disclosed. However, in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-223863 and No. 2005-74724, the handwritten contents are added to paper media, and the handwritten contents are not aggregated. The above publications are not relevant to the aggregation of the handwritten contents which are added to the electronic file.